fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Circe
Circe (キルケ, Kiruke lit. Bird) is an artificial Human, also known as a Golem, created by Lamia a while after Lily's birth, using the same method, and thus, is Lily's younger sister. Unlike Lily, however, Circe's body is more akin to an Automaton, and was created using Lamia's life force. Appearance Circe is a short, petite girl, appearing in the age of 14, with messy, two layered black hair, the first portion being deep dark, while the rest of her hair is a lighter black, she also has bangs covering her forehead, and also has red eyes, though her left eye is always covered in a black eyepatch with red symbols on it, resembling three fireballs. Her attire consists of a gothic lolita fashion, consiting of a large black dress, with black, white and green teal frills, along with a black bonnet with cat ears on it, and has a cosplay cat tail attached to her dress from behind. She is always seen carrying a large umbrella by her side. Personality In contrast to her mother, Circe is an incredibly upbeat and cheerful individual, always keeping a smile, rarely, if ever, frowning. She usually speaks in a loud tone, freely speaking her mind, and is always full of energy. Circe has inherited Lamia's traits prior to her injury, hence why she is incredibly cheerful, unlike her bitter and cold mother, Lamia. However, Circe has inherited some of her mother's current traits, which include her stubborn nature, as well as her overall traits as a murderer, making Circe remorseless and lacking of morality towards strangers or outsiders of her family in general, making her much more dangerous than Lamia could ever be, due to having the mind and innocence of a child, making her oblivious to the consequences of her actions. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Marksmanship Specialist: Unlike Lily, Circe was built to be capable of fending for herself, and was thus "programmed" to have artificial mastery in marksmanship, and with her artificial body being mechanic, she never shudders, and always has a steady shot as a result. Circe rarely misses her target, taking perfect aim before firing, and waiting for the right moment. However, in combat, where she has no time to patiently take aim, Circe relies on heavy machinery, but still takes aim, albeit without much patience, thus increasing the chances of her missing. Immense Strength: Due to her being more like an Automaton in terms of her creation and body-type, Circe boasts inhuman amounts of strength, despite her petite figure. She is capable of easing breaking bones and stone walls with ease, however, carrying things that weigh too much for her body to handle can result in severe damage to her body, causing it to break. Enhanced Reflexes: Despite her small stature, Circe lacks speed, due to carrying heavy weaponry and being used to stay put to take aim, instead being more fast to react to incoming attacks, using any means to dodge or block, even using her own weapons as shields, or distractions. Her reflexes also allow her to attack enemies quickly enough, mostly those who attempt on attacking her from behind. Immense Durability: Circe's body was built to be capable of whistanding extreme punishment and remain nearly unscatched, or simply stay from breaking apart. This essentially allows Circe to survive nearly any physical damage done to her, and some damage caused by magical attacks. Magic Requip: The Gunner (換装 銃士 ザ・ガンナー,'' Kansō Jūshi Za Gannā''): Trivia *Circe's appearance is based off of Mirai from Senran Kagura. *In Greek Mythology, Circe is known as the Goddess of Magic, and at times simply a witch. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Dark Mage